


Oh! Holy Night

by markelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markelle/pseuds/markelle





	Oh! Holy Night

Oh! Holy Night

She entered the empty sanctuary. All the lights were off save for the few above the altar. Slowly, deliberately she removed her clothes keeping her eyes on the table and railing illuminated before her. When she was completely naked she sat down on the cold wooden pew and closed her eyes. Anyone watching would think she was deep in solemn prayer, and in a way she was. Her mind was focused on one holy being. It brought his image to her in vivid detail; his strong body, the tattoos upon it, the curve of his lips, the corner of his eyes when he smiled. And then she penetrated his image deeper, bringing the being underneath his form to her; his spirit within, the energy it radiated, the signature of his eyes. She’d recognize it in any lifetime. As the vision washed over her she felt herself growing wet with anticipation and desire.   
When she heard the door to the nave creek open she stood and ascended the few steps up to the altar. She knew he was standing in darkness at the back, watching her as she moved, and the thought of his eyes on her naked body only made her need to feel his hands on her stronger. She knelt down at the altar with her legs apart, lifted her arms above her crossing them behind her head, and waited for him to approach.   
“Stand and bend over the railing,” he said quietly as he ran his hands over her long hair.   
She folded herself over it at the waist and grabbed onto the support bars for stability. Smack! His hand came down hard on her ass. She let out a sigh that echoed in the large empty room. Again and again he brought his hand down on her under her ass was red and warm with his marks. He ran his fingers over it dipping lower to feel how wet she was for him. She smiled as he fingered her folds knowing he would not be disappointed. She was always dripping for him, always ready for his use and her own pleasurable undoing.   
He kept her there as he walked around the railing in front of her to the holiest part of the church. She forced herself not to look up at him and to wait for his next command. He unbuttoned the black robe he wore and stroked himself as he spoke.  
“Do you belong to Me?”  
“Yes, Sir.” She loved these questions, the ones that reminded her who she was and let her speak it aloud.  
“Do you serve Me?”  
“Yes, Sir. Only You.”  
“Do you want Me to make you holy tonight?”  
“More than anything, Sir.”  
“Good,” he said, “back on your knees.” It put her at eye level with his hard cock. She waited for his command, and when he nodded at her threaded her arms through the railing and took him in her hands. She stroked him with one, massaged his balls with the other and then leaned over the railing to run her tongue along his length. If he allowed she wanted to go slow and savor every second she got to have him in her mouth. She coated him with her saliva and spread it with her hand as she continued to move up and down his length. And when she couldn’t hold off any longer she took him in her mouth.   
Her upper body was pressed against the railing as she moved her lips up and down on him. It kept her from taking him in fully though she tried. She pulled back and concentrated on the tip using both her tongue and lips until he moved forward and thrust himself entirely into her mouth. He held the back of her head firmly to him as he fucked her mouth. She felt her eyes water a bit and welcomed it knowing it meant she had all of him sheathed inside her lips.   
He pulled away before she was ready to let him go. She looked up at him desperate for me.  
“Come here, sweet one. Spread yourself on the altar for Me.”  
She laid down on the altar with her feet flat and knees bent arms at her sides grasping the edge of the table. He took her ankles in his hands and pulled her legs apart. His fingers tickled as they danced up her legs and over her cunt. He fingered her clit making it grow larger, and then it was no longer his finger on her but his tongue working the nub. She let her hips move against his mouth as he brought waves and waves of pleasure over her. He pushed her legs back so that all of her was open to him. She lifted her hands to her knees to hold them there as he pushed two fingers inside her. He fucked her cunt with his hand making his fingers wet with her essence. Then he slowly withdrew them and slid them down lower to her asshole. He circled around it and gently pushed them into her tight hole. Her moan came out like a prayer of thanksgiving as he picked up speed. His other hand went back to work on her cunt and with both of her most sensitive places being used at the same time felt herself growing more tightly wound inside. He bent down and licked her clit once more and she burst squirting on his hands, his face, and the altar as she rode out an intense orgasm.   
He only allowed her a brief second to regain her composure before joining her on the table. Lifting her legs he pushed inside her. His movements were strong and deep. She clenched and released her inner muscles around him, and when she realized she was smiling turned her face to the side out of embarrassment. He grabbed her chin and turned it back towards him.  
“Why are you smiling?” he said with a grin knowing full well why she was smiling. He was going to make her say it anyway, and despite finding it difficult she liked when he made her say the things she was too afraid or shy to say.   
“I like the way you feel inside me,” she blushed as she spoke the words to him but kept her eyes on his. He let her legs fall to the sides and leaned down to give her a kiss.   
He had her stand and bend over the table. His fingers returned to her cunt and drew its moisture up to her asshole.   
“Hold yourself open for me.” He instructed.   
She reached back and spread her ass for him. He placed his cock at her entrance and slowly but firmly pushed inside her. He was gentle at first giving her time to relax around him. He ground himself into her and when she pushed back against her he pulled out entirely and rammed himself back into her. She let herself vocalize her enjoyment as he fucked her as roughly as he wanted taking her ass as he pleased. She moved a hand to her pussy and fingered herself until she came again with a shout, “amen!” He pounded into her and let out his own sound as he came in her ass.  
She stayed bent over the table as he clothed himself in the priestly robe again. It started as a giggle and then grew into full blown laughter she couldn’t hide.  
“Did I make you that happy? What are you laughing at?” he asked with amusement.  
“Yes, Sir. You did make me very happy,” she managed to say, “but not why I’m laughing.” She took a few deep breaths and controlled herself.   
“So…?” he prodded.  
“Did I really shout amen?!” She burst out laughing again.  
He joined her laughter. “Yes, you did, sweet one. Now go get dressed.”


End file.
